


to wake up with you

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Youngjae can’t lie: he’s missed this, missed waking up with Bambam and Yugyeom, missed waking up between them. It’s not something that was ever particularly frequent, even back at the old dorm, even in the short time he lived here, but after a month or so of promotions, nothing but early mornings and long hours, it’s exactly where he wants to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set very soon after promotions for never ever ended - so like this month (april 2017) i guess!

Youngjae can’t lie: he’s missed this, missed waking up with Bambam and Yugyeom, missed waking up between them. It’s not something that was ever particularly frequent, even back at the old dorm, even in the short time he lived here, but after a month or so of promotions, nothing but early mornings and long hours, it’s exactly where he wants to be. Somewhat amazingly, there’s none of that today – they’ve got a clear morning and then a fan event later on.

And _that_ means that the three of them can stay here for – well, not for as long as they like, because Youngjae would quite happily just lie here all day, but for longer than usual. He wonders if the other two are awake yet, figuring that they should be. Him being awake before anybody in the morning is pretty much a miracle, except maybe if that _anybody_ is Mark.

A poke in his side and a _do you think he’s awake yet?_ from Yugyeom tells him that they very much _have_ woken up.

“I’m awake,” Youngjae tells them. He pushes himself up on his elbows a little so he’s sitting up and beams at them both.

“Good.” Bambam kicks away the duvet cover from where it’s covering the three of them. “It was getting too hot under here.”

“You could have just got out, you know,” says Youngjae, and Bambam makes a face.

“Didn’t wanna leave the bed, though,” he says, and _OK_ , that’s a pretty good point. Youngjae wouldn’t want to, either.

The lack of duvet has Youngjae shivering when a cool breeze flits in through the half open window, but Bambam’s right: it _does_ sometimes get too warm with the three of them, even if none of them are actually wearing anything right now. And currently, it also happens to reveal that Youngjae’s half hard from sleep. He could feel it when he woke up but just ignored it – though Bambam and Yugyeom certainly don’t seem to be ignoring it right now. Even though there’s the time, they shouldn’t feel like they’re obligated to do anything about it, but again, Youngjae can’t lie: it’d be kind of nice if they did. After all, it’s been a while.

The glimmer in their eyes – something that’s almost _hungry_ – tells Youngjae that they’re definitely thinking about it.

“Hyung, do you–?” Yugyeom starts to ask, nodding down at Youngjae’s crotch, and Youngjae’s answering before he can finish his sentence.

“Yes,” Youngjae says, firm, almost fierce. “I want it.”

It’s barely a second before Bambam’s tilting Youngjae’s face towards him and kissing him, before Yugyeom’s lips are on his neck. Youngjae hums into the kiss, and then they’re switching to give Yugyeom a turn. Their hands and mouths work down from his neck to his chest to his stomach, tongues and fingers flicking over his nipples and lips pressing kisses to his skin. Youngjae just lets himself relax even more to the pleasure of it, body thrumming with anticipation as they carry on further down, closer to where he _really_ wants them.

Yugyeom gets there first, nosing against Youngjae’s hip before pulling back, blinking up at Youngjae like he’s asking for permission.

Bambam’s the one who gives it to him.

“Go on,” he says, cocking his head towards Yugyeom, and Youngjae nods, too.

“Please, Yugyeomie.” Youngjae’s voice is soft, and Yugyeom does as he’s told. He moves so he’s between Youngjae’s spread thighs and gets his fist around Youngjae’s dick and gives it a stroke, his hand tight. Just that alone is enough to have Youngjae harder, to have him pushing his hips forward, just a little.

Bambam’s beside Yugyeom now, their heads close together.

“What are you waiting for?” Bambam says, playful, nudging Yugyeom in the side, and Yugyeom shoots him a glare – one that’s meant as a joke – before taking Youngjae in his mouth.

He doesn’t tease, not right now. He just goes for it, his hand still there to support him and his head bobbing away, and Youngjae has to moan. The heat of it is amazing, is everything he needs, everything he expects from Yugyeom. He reaches down and tangles a hand in Yugyeom’s hair, and it has Yugyeom even more eager to please, speeding up a little on Youngjae’s cock.

Bambam leans in even closer, lips pressed to Yugyeom’s neck, and Yugyeom moans around Youngjae, his eyes fluttering shut. The vibration from the noise is incredible, and Youngjae can’t help but whine, his fingers tightening in Yugyeom’s hair. He’s fighting to keep his eyes open, too, wanting the sight of the two of them burned on his mind forever. They just look so _good_ like this, Bambam’s eyes dark with want for both of them, Yugyeom’s lips stretched around Youngjae’s cock, his face flushed.

“You’re so good at this, Yugyeomie,” Youngjae tells him, and Yugyeom hums a _thank you_ , eyes still closed.

“So good,” Bambam repeats. One of his hands joins Youngjae’s in Yugyeom’s hair. The other reaches for Youngjae, underneath where Yugyeom’s mouth is on him, down to his balls. He cups them in his palm, the pressure perfect, and Youngjae whimpers, helplessly jerking forward into Yugyeom’s mouth. Yugyeom’s eyes open, wide with surprise, but he just takes it, and he takes it so _well_.

A moment later and his eyes are narrowed in concentration, almost falling shut again. He’s sucking so hard that it’s perfectly audible, the sound of his mouth slick and dirty. Youngjae can hear Bambam, too: can hear his ragged breathing in Yugyeom’s ear, his sharp, delighted laugh when one of them moans.

Yugyeom pulls off after a while, but he’s still touching Youngjae. Still leaning in close and pressing kisses to his dick even though he isn’t sucking it anymore. His smile is sweet, and Bambam kisses him on the cheek, wet and loud. It’s that – seeing the two of them down there, all for him – that gets Youngjae thinking. Maybe – maybe he could have both of them? (Of course, he _has_ both of them. He has both of them and he knows it. He’s just never had them like _this_ before, and he wants it.)

“What if,” Youngjae starts, biting back a groan when Yugyeom licks down the vein on his dick, lapping at the precome leaking from the head. “What if you both–?”

“Oh?” Bambam interrupts him. He raises an eyebrow, and of _course_ he has to go and be blunt about it. “You want us both to suck you off, hyung?”

“Yeah,” Youngjae says. He strokes through Bambam’s hair with his other hand. “Come on.”

Bambam gets his face in close, the head of Youngjae’s cock against his cheek, precome leaking out onto his skin. Youngjae’s so sensitive now that even just that, just Bambam’s soft skin brushing against him, is enough to make him groan.

“Please,” he says. His hand moves from Bambam’s hair to cradle his other cheek, thumb drifting down Bambam’s jaw to his chin. “Please, I want both of you.”

They oblige.

It isn’t the same as the wet heat of one mouth engulfing him, _can’t_ be the same as that. Instead, it’s two tongues, two pairs of lips, two different people giving Youngjae what he needs. Yugyeom’s hand is still on Youngjae to keep him steady, and precome’s streaking both his and Bambam’s faces, and then they’re kissing, kissing on his cock, lost in both him and each other. It’s filthy and it’s gorgeous and Youngjae swears it’s beyond anything he’s ever seen before. He really won’t last much longer now, absolutely _knows_ that he won’t. He’s trying his very best to keep his hips still, trying not to rock forward into their faces, and it’s taking just about all of his concentration. He’s got a hand on each of them, petting their hair and stroking their faces, and his fingers are starting to shake, and, and–

And Youngjae can’t even seem to think anymore. There’s a moment where his mind is completely blank, nothing but pure, indescribable pleasure, and then he’s moaning, cursing, trying but failing to keep the volume down. He doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but he must have done, because he has to open them. He does so slowly, and Yugyeom and Bambam come into view, their mouths still right _there_ , both of them smirking away. They pull back from Youngjae, only taking a moment to pause for breath before they’re crashing their lips together, and Youngjae watches as they kiss, tasting him, tasting each other.

“Our turn now,” Bambam says when they break apart, all eagerness and impatience, and he shuffles up the bed so he’s beside Youngjae, just as he was when they all woke up. Youngjae has to look – can’t miss it, really – and _shit_ , he didn’t realise (wasn’t exactly in the position for it) how _hard_ Bambam’s been getting. His cock’s flushed and leaking and Youngjae _wants_ , wants to get him off – wants the same for Yugyeom, too.

Yugyeom’s on Youngjae’s other side now, nuzzling into his shoulder like he’s trying to get Youngjae to turn on his side. Youngjae does, shifting so he’s on his side facing Bambam. Like this, he can feel the press of Yugyeom’s dick – he’s just as hard as Bambam is. Bambam’s hand reaches over Youngjae and for Yugyeom, wrapping around him, and Yugyeom gasps into Youngjae’s ear.

It’s impossible for Youngjae to miss Bambam’s smirk at that. He smirks back, their eyes glinting at each other, and then lets his hand trail lower without looking away. He finds Bambam’s dick and gives it a jerk, and – _yes_. That gets him a gasp that mirrors Yugyeom’s.

“This?” Youngjae asks, making it sweet, hand moving on Bambam’s cock again, sharp, and Bambam nods.

“Yeah,” he says. Judging by the sigh in Youngjae’s ear, the breathy little moan from Yugyeom, Bambam’s own hand might have tightened around Yugyeom. “Like that.”

Youngjae hums, acknowledging, and starts up a rhythm – steady, almost slow.

“Follow my lead,” he murmurs, leaning in to kiss Bambam, just a light peck, and Bambam nods, no doubt doing his best to match what he’s doing to Yugyeom to what Youngjae’s doing to him.

It doesn’t even matter to Youngjae that he’s come already: it just feels good to be surrounded by this, by _them_ , by their warm skin and the sounds they’re making. He quickens up the pace on Bambam, which has Bambam’s hand faster on Yugyeom. Youngjae can hear it when Yugyeom’s getting close, knows exactly what sounds he makes. He’s loud in Youngjae’s ear, both Youngjae’s name and Bambam’s, and one of his hands is on Youngjae’s hip, squeezing hard. He eventually comes with his face pressed to Youngjae’s shoulder, whimpering against Youngjae’s neck with Bambam’s hand working him. Youngjae just keeps his hand on Bambam, exchanging another smirk when Yugyeom mutters his thanks, able to use words this time.

Yugyeom’s hand is on top of Youngjae’s, then, his fingers warm, and it doesn’t take long from there. Just a few more strokes, and Bambam’s coming in Youngjae’s hand with a whine. Youngjae kisses him through it, swallowing his moan, licking into Bambam’s mouth. Bambam shudders under the touch, and his lips are swollen when Youngjae pulls away.

The three of them lie there, close together and sweaty. Youngjae’s heart’s still racing and Yugyeom’s arms are still around him. Bambam’s the first to move, reaching to the nightstand to pass Youngjae a tissue so he can wipe himself clean, chucking one over to Yugyeom as well. Youngjae’s back sticks a little to the sheet and pillow as he sits up: sweat’s been dripping down his neck, down his back. He can imagine that tonight, Bambam and Yugyeom will be sleeping in Yugyeom’s bed instead of this one, not wanting to bother with laundry.

Youngjae won’t be here, of course: he’ll be across the city in his brother’s home, in what’s now his home, too. His decision to move out was met with surprise, but he knows none of the other members resent him for it. With his family on the other side of the country and his own gruelling schedule, he’s hardly seen them at all in the last few years. Instead, he spends his time with the same six people day in and day out, and as much as he loves the rest of the group – as much as he loves Bambam and Yugyeom – it’s nice to have something different, to have a space that’s just his. He’s hardly even going to be there, anyway: idol life is a whirlwind, and that isn’t going to change any time soon. If anything, they’re only going to get busier, even with this cycle of promotions over.

Still – wanting to live elsewhere doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy mornings like these, doesn’t mean he isn’t allowed to miss being here with the others sometimes.

It’s as if the other two are reading his mind when Yugyeom says, “I’ve missed this,” and Bambam gives a hum and nod that Youngjae knows mean the same thing. Youngjae smiles and reaches out to take one of each of their hands in his own.

“But me being gone just makes it all the more special when I’m here, right?” he says. After all, he’d say this morning so far has been pretty special (and can’t help but feel smug when they agree with him).

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i find it somewhat unbelievable that this is the first fic that I, A Youngjae Stan, have posted that's written in his pov. maybe because...... writing him in other people's povs lets me focus on how great whoever he's being shipped with thinks he is? and therefore how great i think he is? 2. titles get Difficult when you seem to end up writing morning fluff half the time. or, in this case, morning smut, i guess. but anyway!! thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
